


What if Buffy had come to LA instead of Andrew?

by elisi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi





	What if Buffy had come to LA instead of Andrew?

Angel and Spike enter the conference room, but an additional person is waiting. She turns and gasps: "Spike?"

"Buffy..."

She slaps him so hard that he nearly looses his footing.

"What are you doing here? You came back to life and you couldn't be bothered to even call?"

Angel grins in the background.

"Buffy, please..."

"I've missed you so much! And sex is so unbelievably boring with ordinary guys. When we've found this rogue slayer you're coming back to Rome with me! Understood!"

Spike nods. Angel reels in horror.

Then she whispers: "Bought some handcuffs the other day..."

Angel faints.


End file.
